


Some Neon Sign from God

by UnshoddenShipper



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Food Kink, Freeform, M/M, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Smoking, Stream of Consciousness, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 09:12:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4781837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnshoddenShipper/pseuds/UnshoddenShipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Freeform, smutty drabbles following Simmons and Grif.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Neon Sign from God

Simmons wakes up confused  
Rumpled comforter his only bed mate  
His artificial eye cracks open  
And he frowns at the wall

Realization dawning  
The cyborg sits up, stomach dropping  
Glancing around  
Needlessly confirming he’s naked and alone

He’s vulnerable  
He thought…  
...  
No, he was stupid  
Stupid and should have known better

But the door opens  
Grif looks surprised he's awake  
He carries a tray  
Standing abnormally quiet

He shuts the door behind himself  
Sits beside Simmons, on the bed  
_Aloha kakahiaka_ he says and  
He brought Simmons pancakes

\- - -

This is Richard  
Boundaries aren’t his strong suit  
But he likes this and he trusts Dexter Grif  
Even if there’s no name on what Richard has with him

\- - -

Books always said kisses tasted sweet  
“Tongues like fruit and lips like candy”  
Simmons called bullshit at the time and he was right  
He’s learned that is entirely inaccurate

Because tongues taste like copper and spit  
And kisses don’t taste like anything  
Because people don’t have fucking taste buds on their lips  
But that’s not to say sucking Grif’s face off isn’t great

Fingers in dark hair, Dick gives the most undignified snicker of all time  
Heart in his throat, where Grif bites at it  
Sucking big messy purple bruises Dick loves everything about, fuck  
Curled tight together, he rubs circles into Grif’s back with palms flat

A tangle of limbs and panting breaths,  
The maroon soldier nips at his lip, dragging teeth sharp across his skin  
Grif splutters, cussing a blue streak and Dick just laughs more  
And for being teased as a nerd he gets a lot of action

\- - -

He arches from the wall, crying out into Grif’s mouth  
Armor half on and it’s gotta look funny because he's leaning down  
Folding into this short, heavy man as he _grinds_ into Simmons  
Rocking them both up and down

He keens, bringing hands to either side of Grif’s (scarred, sewn, damn attractive) face  
Closing his eyes, Simmons presses their foreheads together  
Grif grunts, rhythm faltering, steps in closer  
Pressing Simmons flush to the wall

The speed slows, a hand grasping the nape of Dick’s neck  
They move and breathe together, cries wrangled from him  
And he's trying so hard to be quiet but  
Grif’s groaning about how good he always sounds

He loses his footing at that, knees jelly as it is but Grif’s got him  
And he grins, breathless, nuzzles the hand on his cheek  
Simmons smiles back, bumps their noses together  
Aim a little off and it connects a little hard but that’s alright

\- - -

Where haven't they had sex over the years?  
Jesus, you name it  
Jeeps, closets, beds, floors, roofs, supply crates, ladders, showers,  
Pools (tried and failed), bushes, public transit, folding chairs, dusty canyon dirt,  
Pelicans, the beach, inside a snowman, on tables, under tables, Donut's flower garden...

Simmons would call them "opportunists"  
They take what they can get

\- - -

A really long time ago  
In a base far, far away  
Simmons broke off kissing to tell Grif he was trans  
The fucks given were minimal

 _No worries, dude_  
And shit, if he’s not drawn to that attitude  
Has been for over ten years  
_No worries, dude; it’s chill, dude; everything’s fine_

Sometimes Grif acts like an asshole; sometimes, he is  
But he’s super fuckin’ respectful with the sex thing  
If Dick turns something down or changes his mind  
It’s done, no questions asked and that goes both ways

\- - -

Grif’s his best friend, his binge drinking buddy  
His sparring partner, clashing tongues more ways than one  
His adrenaline-pumping partner in crime for doing stupid shit

He’s his confidant, his quiet afternoon  
The thick fingers squeezing his late at night  
The motherfucker blowing raspberries into his neck as Simmons wrestles him off and

Grif’s his priority above anything else  
But Simmons would never tell him that  
He just sticks to his guns about the "no smoking in bed" rule

(Except that time it was a cigar and he wore a suit.)

\- - -

He drags his nails down Dexter’s back, who groans,  
Open mouth with eyes squeezed shut  
It’s throaty and obnoxiously loud, fuckin’ music to his ears, so Dick’ll play it again

And again, and again, until it breaks  
Until Grif’s biting nails into his skin- fisting his hair- rutting-  
Can’t think straight pouring jumbled declarations of 

Filth, lust, _promises_  
Back and forth back and forth with his hips in a language Simmons doesn’t know and  
Licking into his mouth

\- - -

Simmons shrieks for God when Grif’s tongue is between his legs

Which is funny  
Because he's the one being worshiped

He comes once-  
_We’re not done here, Simmons..._  
_...Beg for it, beg me, **yeah** babe..._  
He comes _twice_ under that mouth, voice hoarse from the shouting

Grif’s ready to keep going  
But Dick’s _Enough! Holy shit!_ , incredulous and cracking, halts him and he laughs  
He grins into the kiss Simmons gives him  
And lays down where Dick tells him to

\- - -

Grif really, really likes involving food with sex  
Always has, since they were young and Dick thought that was pretty kinky  
Now it’s just part of his day

Like, _Oh whoops, I’m in the kitchen licking batter off Grif’s thumb_  
And he looks like he’s either going to eat me next or pass out  
Better start sucking on his fingers

Or, _Well look at that,_  
I guess there’s a bowl of strawberries and a can of whipped cream by the bed  
What else is new

And that timeless classic, _Goddammit I’m covered in chocolate syrup again_  
Thorough as you are, not a drop left on me, there will always be this residue  
Every fucking time

This one time  
He had Grif lie his head on his lap, and fed him grapes  
And he’d never seen Grif’s dick spring up that fast in his _life_

\- - -

 _S-Simmons, hey Simmons, wha’did the penis say to the condom?_  
Dick asks _what_ through his teeth, sweat running down his back  
_C-cover me, I’m going in!_  
He falls forward but the pace doesn’t change as they both burst into cackles

Grif presses a kiss to his shoulder  
Stubble scratching freckles  
And Dick pushes the hair out of his face

\- - -

Dexter is his  
Dexter is  
_His_ as they're moaning and moving like waves  
While Grif st- st- stutters _I love you Dick I love you_

And as his man comes Dick cleaves to him  
Wraps his arms around his ribs and whispers _I love you too_  
Like they’ve said it a million times  
And in a way they have

\- - -

It’s hard to believe that he's here,  
On a couch  
Watching TV  
With Grif’s arm around him 

Wearing an orange shirt that smells like tobacco

Like this is the most normal thing and he hasn’t been waiting  
All these fucking years  
For some neon sign from God that says, “You are worthwhile.”

And Grif, he says- he says, “You are enough for me.”  
And it's wonderful  
It’s just the best and Grif complains his toes are cold  
But he doesn’t move

\- - -

It’s a weird kind of dysfunctional  
This codependent symbiosis  
They’re like two trees planted next to each other  
Their roots a tangled mess

Or maybe they’re more like  
Two space marines with a lot of emotional issues  
That found each other and decided without deciding  
Well this is it, this is my soulmate and I cannot live my life without you

I cannot  
I will not  
I refuse to  
Be separated again

\- - -

Standing side by side  
Leaning back to back  
Or ON his back, or Grif on his back, or both of them on their-  
It doesn’t matter

Dick’s having the time of his life with this chubby son of a bitch

They’re Grif and Simmons  
Buy one get one free and  
It’s not to say the lines between them blur  
Their pieces just line up so flush they’re hard to make out


End file.
